More Upgrades
by BelovedOne
Summary: SG-1 and Janet Fraiser are captured and forced into wearing the same armbands the Tok’ra tested on them. They escape, and go back to the SGC, where they are forced to wait until the armbands fall off, like last time, but complications flare up, with ver


**Title:** "More Upgrades"

**Author:** BelovedOne aka AmandaTeryl725

**Ships:** SamJack, JanetDaniel

**Status: **WIP

**Episode(s): **Upgrades and any other episodes that displayed shippy moments.

**Genre:**Humor, Romance, Angst (some)

**Archive: **Please ask permission—I'll probably say yes.

**Summary:** SG-1, along with Janet Fraiser, are captured and forced into wearing the same armbands the Tok'ra tested on them. They escape, and go back to the SGC, where they are forced to wait until the armbands fall off, like last time, but complications flare up, with *very* different results…

**Warnings:** Some swearing.

**Author's Note:** I feel the need to warn you readers that I bounce randomly from humor to angst to romance. It depends on what mood I'm in when I'm writing. This fic is based on the episode Upgrades. I am rather obsessed with this show, and can't get enough of it. I am especially obsessed with the idea of Sam/Jack and Daniel/Janet; I believe wholeheartedly that they should be couples, and that they should get married and be happy together. Alas, it would seem that this is not to be… *Please* read & review—and no flames, if you can help it. While I accept constructive criticism, having someone tell me "this sucks" or "this is absolutely terrible" isn't very helpful. However, hints on how I might improve the story, or suggestions on where the story could go are always welcome! So please, sit back, relax, and enjoy……

**Disclaimer: **Stargate: SG-1 does *not* belong to me. The only things I lay claim to are the plot (sort of) and the original characters that crop up here and there.

"MORE UPGRADES" 

CHAPTER ONE: AGAIN

"Sir, we think SG-17 may have fallen under attack; we'd like to launch a rescue effort, with your permission…?" Major Samantha Carter looked imploringly at her Commanding Officer, Major General George Hammond.

"Very well, Major. Dr. Fraiser will accompany you. Gear up. You leave at 1130 hours."

Less than twenty minutes later, SG-1, plus Janet, stood ready in the Gate Room, decked out in full combat gear. Everyone was armed to the teeth, including Fraiser who, in addition to her cumbersome pack of medical supplies, carried a P90 and a zat gun.

"SG-1, you are good to go. Godspeed." Hammond watched from the Control Room window as his front-line team and Chief Medical Officer stepped through the event horizon. He didn't have to be listening to the technicians to know that they would rematerialize on their destination planet in just a few seconds.

Exactly 2.5 seconds later, Carter's voice came over the radio. "Sir, there's evidence of a firefight having taken place here; there's all kinds of staff blast marks around the Stargate, and I've found small patches of blood here and there on the ground. There's no sign of either SG-17, or the Jaffa who—SIR!! LOOK OUT—JAFFA!!!!! AAGH!" The radio link went dead, and Hammond stared at the 'Gate, guilt, fear, and worry all struggling for dominance in his mind. He ordered that the 'Gate be kept open for as long as possible, in case SG-1 was able to contact them.

The minutes ticked by slowly.

The time limit for keeping the wormhole open drew closer.

And he waited.

********

Sam opened her eyes slowly, and shut them instantly against the light that sent white-hot pain lancing through her skull. She tried again a few moments later, with a little more success. She lifted her head from the ground, forcing herself into a semi-upright position.

Beside her, Janet Fraiser lay unconscious, her still form stretched out over the gray stone floor. Propped up against the nearest wall, Colonel Jack O'Neill was examining their surroundings with a critical eye. He found no methods by which they could escape, no visible weaknesses in any of the four walls, and no weapons left on his person. Even his little pocketknife he kept in his left boot was missing. Whoever these people were, they were thorough little bastards, that was for sure.

Jack caught sight of his blonde 2IC as she sat up, pain evident on her lovely features. Her blue eyes roamed the room, and then fell on him; immediately, her gaze dropped to the device attached to his arm. Alarmed, she brought her own right arm up, and was dismayed to find an armband, similar to the ones the Tok'ra had tested on them, affixed to her limb. She flexed her hand, wondering how long ago the devices had been activated. Her gaze rose to meet the warm hazel eyes of the silver-haired Colonel who led their team. She could see in his eyes the anger he felt at being forced to wear these damned things again. Quickly, she rose and moved to Janet's unmoving body, checking first for a pulse, and then tugging gently at the armband that was fastened securely to her best friend's wrist.

Unbelievable.

As if once wasn't enough to have to go through this, now, they were not only being forced back into it, but now Janet was being brought along for the ride, too! Damn.

The petite, dark-haired doctor groaned softly, beginning to regain consciousness. Sam pulled her head up onto her folded legs as she sought out her other two friends: Dr, Daniel Jackson, an archaeologist when he wasn't kicking Goa'uld butt with the team, lay a few feet away, sprawled awkwardly against the wall; Teal'c, the team's resident alien, a large, formidable Jaffa, was apparently in a deep state of Kel'no'reem, with his legs crossed gracefully, and his clasped hands resting in his lap.

Sighing with relief at the fact that they were all at least present and accounted for, and apparently uninjured, she closed her eyes and focused on the last thing she could recall.

They'd been pinned down, several dozen Jaffa letting loose shot after shot from their staff weapons, and she'd been hit…she immediately tugged her shirt up, examining her flat, unblemished stomach with wonder. A staff weapon had hit her there—where was the cauterized wound, the scent of burnt flesh, the screaming nerve endings? By all accounts, there should've been a gaping wound in her side, and yet, she was _fine_. She eyed the armband with disdain. With one minor exception, of course.

Janet's chocolate eyes flew open, and she pulled away from Sam, breathing heavily.

"What the hell…?" She trailed off, speechless, as the armband she now wore came into view. Her eyes met Sam's, and her friend just shrugged, not sure what to make of their current situation. Across from them, Daniel began to awaken.

The five occupants of the room were startled when a panel in the center of the far wall slid up noiselessly, and two Jaffa entered, standing stiffly on either side of the opening. Light poured in from whatever lay beyond the doorway, framing the woman who entered in a brilliant glow.

Daniel gasped. "Sarah?"

"I am Osiris. The one known as Sarah is no more." Her eyes took in each of the five humanoids before her, noting that the small woman was unconsciously tugging at her armband. "I see you have discovered my devices. My Jaffa found them on this planet, in a deep, underground chamber, but no Goa'uld can use them, so we decided to experiment with them on you. Your Jaffa friend, however, cannot wear one, and so he will remain here until the conclusion of the experiment, at which time you will all be executed; your bodies will bring me riches and power beyond anything you could ever imagine." She eyed each of them in turn. "Enjoy the rest of your pathetic lives." With that, she turned on her heel and left.

"All right, folks," Jack began as soon as the panel had slid shut, sealing them in the small room once more, "this is what we're gonna do. As soon as these—these _things_ are at their full power, we break out. Now, Carter, you'll have to kinda help Fraiser through this; she's never done this before. Daniel, you and I will have to carry Teal'c; it'll make for a much quicker escape. We'll make a break for it, and first one to the 'Gate dials the coordinates—damn it! All right, slight change of plans—we'll have to stop for our stuff first; Carter, you'll be in charge of getting the GDO and the weapons, Fraiser can grab her medical stuff, and Daniel and I will be carrying Teal'c. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, I'm gonna kick the wall. That'll tell us whether or not we're ready to go."

Janet opened her mouth to ask just how kicking the wall would help them, but fell silent when his boot made contact with the wall, destroying a section of it. Immediately, alarms began to shriek, and they all gave the far wall a mighty kick, bringing it crashing down. The two men grabbed Teal'c, and Sam and Janet led the way. There was only one other room coming off this corridor; they opened the door to find all of their things piled on the floor. Fraiser donned her pack, barely feeling its weight on her shoulders and back, Carter slung all of the guns around her neck, strapped each of the zats to her thighs, and fastened the GDO to her left wrist. Daniel and Jack hoisted the big Jaffa to their shoulders, and they all made a run for it.

Eight seconds later, they were free of the confines of the building, and were halfway to the 'Gate, which they could see a mile or so away. They crossed the distance in an instant, Sam dialing the 'Gate and entering their iris code into the GDO. They paused only for a moment before entering the event horizon. They shot out the other side at high speed, skidding to stop just before they would've mowed down Hammond, who was waiting for them at the end of the ramp.

The General took one look at them and sent them to the infirmary, with Janet under orders to remain strictly a patient for the duration of their 'visit.' The results came back the same as the last time this had happened, a fact that Janet was less than thrilled about.

While Janet was still allowed to be in the infirmary—even though she couldn't actually treat any patients—Sam had been banned from the Control Room, Jack from the Gym, and Daniel from his lab. They all congregated in the commissary, Janet appearing a few moments later, and began wolfing down food. Between them, they managed to eat six bowls of cereal, eight dishes of oatmeal, thirteen pancakes, 25 scrambled eggs, a pound of bacon, an entire family-sized ham, three pies, and Carter downed five dishes of blue jello, the last with a little help from Fraiser.

At the sight of the two women licking their spoons clean, Jack and Daniel shot out of their seats, mumbling excuses, and disappeared from the room. Sam and Janet exchanged glances, shrugged, and left the commissary together.

Janet headed back to the infirmary, and Sam went to her lab, where she pulled out her laptop and started munching on a chocolate-covered granola bar.

********

Daniel sat in his quarters, fidgeting uncontrollably. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He'd loved her for a long time, but now he _wanted_ her. Finally, he made a decision.

********

Jack paced his office, wanting nothing more than to be with her. He yearned to touch her, to kiss her, to _know_ her. Finally, he'd had enough, and he gave in to his desperate need.

To be continued… 

***Please let me know what you think, and be nice. Flames will be used to power my zat gun.****


End file.
